When treating a patient it is a desire to have the instruments to be used during the treatment as close to the working area as possible, and also that the person performing the treatment has a comfortable working position from where he can reach all the required apparatuses and aids without rising to his feet and without making larger body movements. This desire is equal for the person performing the treatment and for his assistant.